Probabilidad
by SoLongThanksforAlltheFish
Summary: Esta no es una historia sobre fantasmas. La trama de "Probabilidad" se basa en el universo cinematográfico de GB 2016 y 1984, aquí salen todos -o casi todos- los personajes, mas el relato sigue la historia de la Doctora Erin y Holtzman; Un salto espacio-temporal, una amistad y grandes dosis de improbabilidades conformas esta narración.
1. Chapter 1

**Ninguno de los personajes mencionados me pertenece, tampoco la franquicia**

 **y aun menos las tramas originales de las películas; este es un mundo ficticio, no**

 **traten de imitarlo en casa.**

* * *

 **0\. Introducción:**

A finales de 1984, el Doctor Spengler decidió darle un giro de ciento ochenta grados a la teoría de los mundos posibles. Tal teoría expone que la nuestra existencia, es decir, que el mundo dónde vivimos, es así -y no de otra forma- porqué es el más perfecto de todos ellos ya que, la existencia, es parte de la perfección. ¿Pero, qué pasa cuando dos mundos existen a la vez?, es decir, ¿Qué pasaría si hubieran dos mundos igual de perfectos? Pues bien, el Doctor Spengler tenía una teoría:

 _Si dos mundos coexisten a la vez, uno de ellos, el menos perfecto, acabaría convergiendo en el punto "A" con el mundo más perfecto. De esta forma, el mundo menos perfecto desaparecía._

Cuándo Egon publico su primer artículo en la revista Thémata, las críticas de sus compañeros de oficio le llevaron a una depresión que tardó más de dos años en superar, mas para su fortuna, Jannin, su compañera sentimental, siempre estuvo a su lado y gracias a ella logro salir airado de semejante bucle de autodestrucción.  
Aquel logro personal fue todo lo que necesitó para darse cuenta de los pequeños errores que había en su teoría; cuándo la teoría estuvo lista, el Doctor Spengler decidió llevarla a cabo.

Ray Stantz, físico e ingeniero, trabajaba en aquel momento en una especie de máquina teletransportadora. Aquella máquina debía de transportar los átomos del punto "A" al punto "B" sin ningún cambio molecular, pero tras varios intentos, el equipo descubrió que lo único que hacía aquella chatarra era desintegrar y reconvertir los átomos. ¿Qué problema había en ello?, si se usaban objetos inertes ninguno, mas al pasarlo a seres vivos -técnicamente- los reconstruía como una caja vacía sin recuerdos. Por suerte para la humanidad, el equipo de Ray nunca llego a comprobarlo.

Cuando Ray desecho el proyecto, su amigo Egon se preguntó si con pequeños cambio aquello podría crear un punto "B" en otro momento del espacio-tiempo.

En 1987, Stantz y Spengler decidieron llevar a cabo el experimento número cincuenta y dos. La máquina había sufrido cientos de cambios pero ninguno había funcionado de forma correcta. Por desgracia para los amigos, aquella noche de verano el Doctor Egon decidió utilizar la última copia de su teoría como objeto de contacto con el otro mundo posible. Entre luces de colores, chirridos y sudor, la máquina empezó a funcionar, escaneo el pequeño artículo, lo desintegro y nunca más se volvió a saber nada de él.

Aquella noche los amigos fueron a celebrarlo, se tomaron unas copas y acabaron durmiendo en el portal del piso de Spengler debido a que ninguno de los dos atinaba a meter la llave por la cerradura. Aquella misma noche el mundo fue engullido por la oscuridad y ese mundo perfecto acabó convergiendo en otro mundo posible, uno dónde el Doctor Spengler y el físico Ray eran cazafantasmas, uno dónde tras una grandísima borrachera, Egon se había encontrado un artículo que bajo su nombre exponía una magnífica teoría. Por suerte para ellos, nunca lo recordarían así. En la memoria de todo el mundo estarían esos últimos años de vida del Doctor Spengler.

Por suerte, en aquel mundo posible existía la tecnología ideal para poner en práctica la teoría de Egon, el problema era que ninguno de ellos había pensado que: si uno o varios mundos entraban en contacto, sólo uno acabaría sobreviviendo.

1-Entrelazados:

Rayos de luz penetraban a través de la gran venta que había a su espalda, surcaban la estancia y acariciaban todo cuanto abarcaban calentándolo a su paso. Por suerte para la muchacha, el aire acondicionado estaba al máximo y apenas podía sentir el calor de la chaqueta de cuero; fuera de la estancia, justo a la entrada del edificio, las compañeras de la rubia tomaban un poco de aire, descansaban del largo día de trabajo y procuraban recuperarse lo antes posible para el último asalto.

-¿Qué tal lo llevas?

-Bien, la verdad es que no me esperaba que esto fuera a llevarnos tanto tiempo.

La más alta de las cuatro "Cazafantasmas" estaba ausente en la conversación dado que se había separado un par de metros de sus compañeras en un intento por encontrar señal para su móvil. Nada, ni una sola ralla de cobertura. Cuándo la más delgada de las cuatro le preguntó por su vida en general, la misma que buscaba cobertura no supo que contestar y sus compañeras se echaron a reír. Por otra parte, dentro del edificio, la rubia prendía el aparato de música, cogía la bombona y el soplete que tenía a un lado de la mesa, prendía la llama y empezaba a bailar por la sala con movimientos descompasado y exagerados mientras cantaba. Justo en ese instante sus tres compañeras entraron y se echaron a reír el extrambótico baile.

-Joder Kate, acabas de superar a Kristen.- Melissa no pudo contenerse la risa, ni si quiera el comentario, y acabó por estropear la escena que tanto les había costado grabar con un mínimo de seriedad.

-¿Enserio, Melissa?- Kate cerro la llave de la bombona y la dejo encima de la mesa.-¡Nadie puede superar a Kristen! ¿O es que acaso te perdiste el episodio donde bailaba con una peluca afro?

Kristen Wiig, más conocida como Erin Gilber, tenía el rostro rojo por la vergüenza. ¿A caso la gente no iba a olvidar esa actuación?

-Imposible querida- Leslie supo interpretar sus pensamientos y con una palmadita en la espalda trato de animarla.-Desde que Kate descubrió ese vídeo en YouTube va a usar cualquier excusa para echártelo en cara.

Kate había nacido casi diez años después que Kristen, de ahí que aquel descubrimiento le hubiera impactado tanto. Cualquiera pensaría que diez años no son demasiados como para obviar un hecho tan magnificente, mas la verdad era que Mckinnon, entre sus estudios y clases de teatro jamás había tenido el suficiente tiempo como para ver esa escena en directo.

El director de escena se llevo una mano al rostro y suspiró, aquella escena iba viento en popa hasta que el trío de actrices entraron y lo estropearon, por suerte para ellas, él comprendía lo que era trabajar tanto. -Creo que será mejor que dejemos esta escena para mañana.- El hombre se levantó de la silla y se puso a hablar con los fotógrafos para que llevase las tomas buenas al estudio.

-Pues si nos vamos a casa ya, será mejor que nos cambiemos.- La obviedad de Melissa rompió el encanto del momento en el que todas empezaban a charlar, ¿Es que a caso le corría prisa por volver a casa?, aunque nadie sabía lo que se le pasaba por la cabeza, todas pensaron que sí por la forma apresurada de salir hacia los camerinos.

-Oye, ¿Por qué no nos vamos a tomar algo?- Propuso alguien.

* * *

Cuándo una de ellas, fuera quien fuese, había propuesto salir de fiesta, ninguna había imaginado que acabarían en un pequeño bar de ambiente con un pequeño séquito de mujeres que se morían de ganas de acercarse a sus ídolos. La verdad era que, incluso en la mejor de las fantasías de Holtzmann, nunca nadie se hubiera imaginado que el fenómeno Cazafantasmas lograría semejante revuelto aun cuando se suponía que todo era un secreto y nadie tenía que saber nada sobre él. Al menos aún no.

-¿Por favor, señorita Jillian, podría firmarme la camiseta?

La aludida miró desconcertada a sus compañeras, miró a la muchacha, y de repente se vio atraída por esa sonrisa tan inocente que la joven poseía.-Por supuesto guapa, pero dime, ¿De dónde has sacado que yo soy Jillian?

La muchacha dudo, se acercó y le dijo algo al oído que sólo la rubia escucho.

-Entiendo.- Comentó la llamada Jillian mientras firmaba con la palabra "Holtzmann" en una esquina.-Aunque te agradecería que no me llamases así.

-No le gusta que le llamen por ese nombre.

La pelirroja que se hallaba frente a la rubia fue tajante. Quzás no era la mejor acción del mundo para ganarse fans, ni si quiera para promocionar su persona, mas la mujer de mediana edad y cabello largo rojizo no había podido reprimir aquel pensamiento. ¡Nadie debía llamarle así!, ¿Es que a caso no tenían dos dedos frente?. Bufó casi como un perro rabioso y de no ser por la palmadita en la espalda que llego desde su izquierda no se hubiera calmado.

-Vamos "Doctora", no sea celosa.

La rubia se echó a reír mientras despedía a la muchacha con un suave gesto de muñeca y se quedaba con el bolígrafo que le había prestado.  
Habían pasado más de dos meses desde que las cuatro se habían reunido por primera vez, y la verdad era que pese a las tensiones iniciales se habían acabado haciendo muy amigas. Por desgracia, debido a la carrera de la airosa pelirroja, últimamente daba la impresión de que a la mínima se ponía celosa por la celebridad y reconocimiento de su compañera más joven.

-No son celos.- La misma que se había puesto a la defensiva  
se mordió el labio inferior y calló con tal de no decir una barbaridad aún mayor. Al mismo tiempo, en un intento de calmar a su amiga, la "ingeniera" colocó los brazos sobre la mesa y se inclinó hacia adelante para mirar a su amiga a los ojos y poder susurrarle que no tenía de que preocuparse.

-¡Oh por favor! ¡Id a un motel!

Alguien del séquito grito y el grupo entero se echo a reir ante el comentario; ante la escena presenciada, poco a poco la gente se fue yendo.

Rhythm of the night empezó a sonar por los altavoces y una de ellas se levantó con la misma rapidez que un rayo aparece y desaparece en el firmamento. En la pista de baile las luces blancas destellaban y provocaban un atractivo relentí en todas las acciones. Cuándo la más morena se dio cuenta de que faltaba una de las tres,  
el resto del equipo saltó la pista de baile. Allí pasaron casi toda noche hasta que la llamada "Doctora Erin" empezó a sentirse mal, tan mal que para ella toda la estancia se movía, Holtzmann, al darse cuenta de ello decidió que ya era hora de irse.

-¿Puedes caminar?- Preocupada por su compañera, la mas bajita de las dos, intentaba pensar qué hacer con su amiga en aquel estado.-¿Quieres que llame a un taxi?

-No.- En un intento por defender su dignidad, la más ebria

se echó a andar en dirección a ninguna parte.-Estoy bien, sólo necesito un poco de aire fresco.

-¿Aire fresco? Si tu intención era acostarte conmigo podrías haber buscado una excusa más buena.- La rubia se acercó a su compañera y la agarró por la cintura antes de que se cayera.-Porqué te recuerdo que tu apartamento está en dirección contraria. Hacia allí esta mi casa.

-Sí, lo se, es sólo que quería coger la ruta más larga.

-Ya... Oye, se que esto puede sonar un poco raro pero...¿Y si vamos a la oficina?

-¿A la oficina?

-Sí, claro, esta a una calle de aquí y al haber sido una casa de bomberos podrías ducharte, cambiarte y echarte una cabezadita.- Aunque el plan era arriesgado, teniendo en cuenta que tenían que estar ahí a las ocho de la mañana de ese mismo día, valía la pena aguantar una, dos -e incluso tres- broncas.

-Está bien, me has convencido.

Sin decir mucho más ambas mujeres empezaron a caminar en dirección a la oficina; Estefano era, entre muchas cosas, un capullo integral. Su ego siempre estaba por la nubes provocando que infravalorara al resto de compañeros de trabajo e incluso, en algunos momentos, a sus superiores. Pero lejos ahora de interesarnos su historia o si quiera su personalidad, la importancia de Estefano en este punto de la historia es crucial.

El director de fotografía había sido despedido recientemente, el odio le consumía y las ansias de venganza le desbordaban, por eso aquella noche de octubre había decidido atacar a las primeras personas que se encontrar. Ya pagaría a un buen abogado y alegaría "estado de locura transitoria" provocada por "un estado extremo de ebriedad".

Justo en ese instante, cuando el moreno forcejeaba con una rubia de diminuta estatura, en algún punto del universo dos mundos posibles convergían. Esto no era una fusión, era un error del universo y del Doctor Egon, para ser exactos, era el error número cincuenta y siete.


	2. Chapter 2

**2\. Novedades:**

Cuando Estefano recibió un puñetazo en el plexo solar, el dolor fue tan intenso que apenas pudo hacer nada más que plegarse sobre sí y bramar maldiciones sobre ambas mujeres, aquella muchacha bajita sabía dónde hacer daño pero no se iba a librar de él tan fácilmente. O al menos quiso creer durante aquellos fugaces segundos de incapacidad en los que ambas mujeres aprovecharon para meterse en esa especie de local de bomberos remodelado.

La noche estaba siendo una mierda y él se iba a ganar una demanda por imbécil.

-¿Estas bien?

-Sí, tranquila.- La rubia acompaño por las escaleras a su amiga y compañera mientras sorteaban todos los cachivaches que estaban por el suelo.-Aquel idiota no habría podido conmigo ni en un millón de años.

-Ugh.- La más ebria se llevó una mano a la cabeza y se frotó los ojos con cuidado en un intento de aliviar el dolor que sentía.

-¿Qué te pasa?

-Estoy bien, sólo me duele un poco la cabeza.

* * *

Al tratar de abrir los ojos sintió mil punzadas en la cabeza debido a la resaca que tenía. Beber cinco cubatas de vodka-redbull no había sido la mejor idea del mundo, sobre todo si tenía en cuenta el tiempo que había pasado desde su última gran borrachera en la facultad. La luz empezó a ser cada vez más pesada y su dolor cada vez más grande, pero lo peor era esa sensación de sequedad, esa incapacidad para salivar y el regusto amargo del alcohol que aún sentía en la boca. Seguro que las ojeras que tenía iban a necesitar más de la hora habitual para maquillarla.

Por suerte para Mckinnon, su noche había sido muy distinta. La rubia había tenido una noche decente pues tras llevar a Wiig hasta el lugar de trabajo, sortear al imbécil que había tratado de agredirlas y conducir a su amiga hasta el viejo sofá que habían acomodado en la sala de descanso, una intensa jaqueca, que ahora parecía no haber ocurrido nunca, le había obligado a bajar a la primera planta, lugar dónde había encontrado unas confortables sillas plegables que usaban en las sesiones de maquillaje y que eran tan cómodas que en menos de cinco minutos le habían incitado a pasar al mundo de los sueños. Por suerte para ella su descanso había sido reconfortante y agradable.

Cuando la rubia despertó, consciente de que su amiga había pasado una mala noche, su primera decisión hizo fue ir al cuarto de baño del edificio haciendo el mínimo ruido posible. Allí se enjuago el rostro, la boca y se quedó mirando al espejo lleno de vaho fijamente. Su rostro se veía fatigado pero no lo suficiente como para ser acusada de irresponsable por salir en de fiesta un día de trabajo.

De repente, mientras se contemplaba a sí misma, una bombilla imaginaria se encendió en su cabeza y comprendió que allí había alguien más, Kristen, y que además se estaba bañando.

En un intento de huir a hurtadillas, la muchacha tiró un par de frascos con píldoras de cafeína que primero golpearon el lavamanos y finalmente el suelo.

-¿Holtz?

-¿Si?- La más joven de las dos estaba estática cual estatua, casi sin respirar, a la espera de que Kristen diera muestra alguna de su humor.

-Muchas gracias por lo de anoche, siento haberme comportado como una idiota.-Fuera a lo que fuere que se refería, la rubia se sintió aliviada.-Sólo quiero decirte que eres, junto a Abby, mi mejor amiga.

-Querrás decir Melissa.

-¿Melissa?

-Vamos, Kristen, no te hagas la tonta.

-¿Disculpa?, ¿Por qué me llamas así?

-¿Cómo que por qué? Porqué va a ser.

-Pues no lo se, dímelo tu.

-Vale, Kris, me estas empezando a asustar. Deja de meterte tanto en tu personaje.

-Holtzmann, si esta es una de tus bromas no tiene gracia. Me duele la cabeza y no estoy humor.

Justo en aquel preciso instante, la única actriz de toda la estancia sintió el impulso de comprobar quién estaba detrás de la cortina, mas en el preciso momento en el que su temblorosa mano se acercaba con sigilo, la otra corrió el plástico que había por cortinilla y asomó la cabeza.

-Holtzmann, esto no tiene gracia. Haz algo útil y pasame una toalla.- La pelirroja se quedo mirando a su compañera y atisbo a ver algo extraño en ella.-Por cierto, esa ropa te sienta bien. ¿Por qué no vistes más femenina de vez en cuando?

-Porqué me es incómodo.

La actriz giró lentamente sin darle crédito a lo que acababa de escuchar. A su vez, la visión que tenía Erin era tan surreal que ni si quiera se dio cuenta de que había quedado al descubierto gran parte de su torso. La habitación quedo en completo silencio. Holtzmann, apoyada de brazos cruzados en el marco de la puerta dibujaba una pícara sonrisa que indicaba lo bien que se lo estaba pasando al ver aquellas caras de incredulidad y fascinación, caras que en su mente ya se habían dibujado segundos antes cuando al abrir la puerta se las había encontrado inmersas en una agradable conversación de besugos que parecía no ir hacia ninguna parte.

-Toma Erin, tu toalla.

Jillian entró como si no hubiera nada extraño en lo que estaba sucediendo, cogió la toalla más cercana a ella y cruzo la sala para dársela mientras Kristen y Erin seguían impactadas por lo que sus ojos veían.

-¡No puede ser! ¿¡Dos Holtzmann!? ¡Dios, esto debe de ser el apocalipsis!- La primera en romper el horrible silencio fue la doctora, aunque posiblemente ya lo hubiera hecho antes Kate con aquel mantra indescifrable que en verdad quería decir "es un sueño, esto no esta pasando".-¿Cómo es posible?

-No lo se, anoche sentí un dolor de cabeza muy agudo y decidí bajar a la primera planta un rato para ver si se pasaba pero, tras sentarme un rato en la silla y empezar a sentir nauseas, decidí que lo mejor era subir a verte. La verdad es que no recuerdo nada más. Aunque quizás me he caído por las escaleras, estoy en el hospital delirando y vosotras sois fruto de mi imaginación.

-Oh, no. Ni en tus mejores sueños, Jillian.

-¿Seguro?- Kate abrió la boca y ambas cazafantasmas la miraron como si ante ellas se hubiera acabado de materializar una persona.-Por lo que tengo entendido, Holtzmann es un personaje capaz de fantasear con las cosas más raras e improbables.

Jillian aplaudió mientras sonreía.

-Por fin alguien que me comprende.- Extendió sus brazos en dirección a su otro yo pero no fue correspondida.- Puede que todo esto sea una fantasía sexual mía, al fin y al cabo tengo a la Doctora Erin desnuda sólo para mi y a mi alter ego en la misma sala.

Aquellas palabras impactaron de lleno a la escritora que rápidamente corrió a taparte con la toalla.

-Vale, fantasía o no, fuera las dos. Ahora salgo a hablar.

Pese a los infructuosos intento por parte de la ingeniera por quedarse en el cuarto de baño, ambas rubias tuvieron que salir casi a empujones. "Pues vaya", se escuchó murmurar a Jillian mientras las dos mujeres buscaban algún sitio donde ponerse cómodas y sentarse a esperar. "Cómo sean iguales vamos a esperar un buen rato", Kate continuó con el monólogo que había iniciado Holtzmann mientras se sentaban; la actriz se sentó con elegancia, la ingeniera se dejó caer por la silla, casi como si se escurriera por ella, y colocó sus brazos tras el respaldo. Entre ambas mujeres, pese a los monólogos, se había instalado el silencio, un silencio que era incomodo exclusivamente para McKinnon ya que Jillian se dedicaba a inspeccionarla de arriba abajo de una forma que Kate no sabía si era intimidante, lasciva o simplemente indiscreta.

Cuándo Jillian le hubo dado un repaso, visualmente, se bajo las gafas tirando del cristal y plantó su mirada sobre la de su otro yo.

-Tu eres gay. Lo se porqué tú eres yo.

-Pero... Que yo haga de ti no significa que sea gay.

-Claro que sí. Además, antes en la ducha estabas echándole el ojo a Erin.

El rostro de McKinnon se empezó a poner rojo ante la acusación de Holtzman, al mismo tiempo la actriz farfulló algo que ni si quiera ella misma entendió y acto seguido le dio las gracias a los dioses por hacer que la Doctora Erin saliera justo en ese momento del baño.

-Ya estoy.- La actriz tomo aquello como un cambio en el rumbo de la conversación que debía aprovechar.

-Ahora que estamos aquí reunidas.-Empezó a decir Holtzmann.- Vayamos al grano de la cuestión, ¿Dónde está tu Doctora Erin?

-¿Kristen? Está durmiendo a la espera de que se le pase la resaca.

Erin se llevó una mano a la cabeza y masajeo la sien al recordar el malestar general que llevaba encima.

-Entiendo por vuestros nombres que ninguna de vosotras cuatro es física, ingeniera o cazafantasmas. - Holtzmann no parecía estar atenta a la conversación aun cuando en verdad si estaba centrando su atención en ella.

-Y no te equivocas. Nosotras somos actrices y vosotras nuestros personajes.

-¿Eso significa que estamos en un mundo paralelo?

-Es posible pero por lo que tengo entendido los mundos paralelos conllevan algo más que un simple cambio de nombre o profesión, lo único que puedo asegurar es que tanto su mundo como el nuestro no parte del mismo origen, sino alguna de las dos habría desaparecido.- Para darle más dramatismo a la escena, Jillian hizo una mueca similar a una explosión con las manos al tiempo que emulaba el sonido con la boca. Erin miró a su amiga y negó con la cabeza, Kate simplemente anotaba mentalmente todos aquellos gestos.

-Ahora lo difícil va a ser volver a nuestro mundo. ¡Ni si quiera sabemos cómo hemos acabado aquí!

-Tranquila Erin, primero recuperate de la resaca y mañana ya pensaremos que hacer.

-Estoy de acuerdo con ella.- McKinnon dirigió una sonrisa a Jillian y está le devolvió el cumplido en forma de guiño seductor. -Por otra parte, no creo que os dejen dormir por aquí, esto es un local alquilado... Aunque es posible que si hablo con las chicas podamos dejaros algún sitio donde pasar la noche.

Aquellas palabras fueron una dulce melodía para Jillian, quien saltó de la silla y dio una palmada al tiempo que sonreía como si todos sus problemas se hubieran solucionado de una vez por todas. Erin por su parte parecía captar la situación de una forma más trágica y pesada que se veía reflejada en el rostro.

-Pues manos a la obra. Vamos a conocer a tu equipo.

* * *

Cuándo Kristen Wiing se despertó a las cinco de la mañana pensó que estaba teniendo el sueño más raro del mundo. Tumbada en el sofá y forcejeando con Morfeo para poder levantarse e ir al baño, la pelirroja creyó ver frente a ella a Kate vestida de Holtzmann arropándola, cosa que era imposible. Lo extraño no era que McKinnon vistiera de Holtzmann o que la estuviera arropando sino la escasa nitidez de su sueño y que se estuviera viendo a sí misma. Aquella noche había bebido demasiado. O al menos eso pensó y se echó a dormir de nuevo.

A las diez de la mañana despertó con una terrible resaca que le nublaba la vista, cualquier ruido era exageradamente fuerte y cualquier atisbo de luz la cegaba. La luz entraba por la ventana de en frente y le daba de lleno en la cara, por eso no se fijo en la delgada figura que dormía en el sofá frente a ella, Kristen solamente podía pensar en salir de aquel lugar y así lo hizo.

Diez minutos más tarde había pedido un taxi para ir a su casa, cambiarse, coger un par de cafés preparados y llevarlos a la estación para desayunar junto a su salvadora. El rodaje empezaba a la una y todavía tenía tiempo.

-¡Hey!

La botella de plástico se escurrió de sus manos junto al café enlatado cuando Kate y una rubia que era igual que Kate le esperaron frente a la puerta. Su cerebro debía de estar jugandole una mala pasada, debía de estar aún borracha porqué aquello era sencillamente imposible.

-Me asustaste, pensaba que te había pasado algo.- McKinnon se acercó a su compañera de rodaje y recogió el café que apenas se había derramado gracias a la tapa de plástico.

-¿Qué?, ¿Quién?- Kristen señaló a Holtzmann, la misma mujer que sonreía al tiempo que miraba hacia la nada y luego volvió a clavar la vista en Kate.-¿¡Cómo!?

-Todavía no has visto nada.-Murmuró Jillian.-Anda, pasa.

En aquel momento el mundo se oscureció por completo, su cuerpo se sintió pesado y todas las chicas de la sala salieron corriendo hacia la actriz para evitar que su cuerpo golpeara el duro suelo. Acababa de sufrir un desvanecimiento.

-¡Te dije que yo reaccionaría así cuando me viera! ¡Tendríamos que haber esperado!

-Pero.

-No, no, ella tiene razón.

-Pero... Tu y yo no hemos reaccionado así.

-Claro, tu eres rara y yo... bueno, me asemejo mucho a ti.

-Gracias.

-¿Holtzman, te das cuenta de que eso no era un cumplido?

-¿Cómo que no?, a qué sí lo era.

-Claro.

-Choca eso cinco.

Al despertar y ver tres manchas borrosas a su lado, Wiig pensó que aquellas mujeres debían de ser sus otras compañeras de rodaje, mas al escuchar aquella extraña conversación y determinar los timbres de voz se dio cuenta de que lo sucedido diez minutos atrás no había sido una locura suya. Al darse cuenta de ello se dio la vuelta en el sofá e intentó volver a dormirse.

-Señora Wiig, ¿Está usted bien?- Erin se acercó a su igual para comprobar que estuviera viva mientras Kate y Holtzmann discutían sobre un sin sentido que acababan de descubrir. -Lo que le acaba de suceder es normal, nosotras tampoco nos lo hubiéramos creído pero después de trabajar con fantasmas... ya sabe, uno se cura de espantos.

De fondo se escucho a Holtzman gritar algo así cómo "Díos mío, tenía que haberte conocido antes." y a McKinnon contestarle "Eres impresionante, me caes de puta madre".

-Supongo que usted es la señorita Kristen Wiig. Mi nombre es Erin Gilbert y ella es Jillian Holtzmann, un placer conocerla.


End file.
